RWBY: Resurrection of the New Empire
by President Angel
Summary: With the New Empire resurrected by an android with Lana's memories and personality, the New Republic have another yet familiar enemy to face, however, despite her return, the New Empire remnants are engulfed in civil war. With the White Fang civil war now a one on one, Blake uses her newfound power to reunite the Faunus. With the traitor dead, Jek 'Nrahom returns to his forces.
1. Revelations

One thing before you start reading. I won't be referring to the android Lana and Ruby as Android Lana or Android Ruby, but rather just as Lana and Ruby. Anyways, that's all.

* * *

Seeing a sphere of lightning rushing towards her at a speed she couldn't see. Android Ruby had gotten from sleep mode after experiencing a memory of the real Ruby. She sat up, thinking about what she remembered. She went over to the dresser across the quarters, picking up a lightsaber identical to the one Lana gave Ruby, and stared at it.

"Are these... nightmares I'm having?" She asked herself.

Lana had walked in on her as the _Commander_ 's captain and Renwil waited outside. She looked up at the taller android, placing the lightsaber aside.

"Come, my love...its time." She said, taking Ruby's hand and walking out of the room.

Walking along the hallway with her, Renwil, and the captain, she stood at the right side of Lana as an apprentice always would.

"Captain, are the turbolasers primed and ready?" Lana asked the captain.

"Yes, my lady. I double checked with the weapons chief." He replied, putting a smile on Lana's face.

"Good." She said.

A few moments went by, the group had reached the bridge of the _Commander_. Lana and Ruby both looked outside of the window of the large Star Destroyer, hovering above a forested area and above Cinder Actual, the bunker where Torian's New Republic allies were waiting. One of the bridge's officers had walked up to Lana and the captain with confirmation.

"My lady, captain...we have Cinder Actual targeted and locked. Ready to fire on your word." He reported as he waited for a response from her.

"Thank you, lieutenant. You may fire when ready." She replied as the lieutenant nodded upon hearing her reply.

"With Varin Cole out of the picture, my lady, things will be much easier." Renwil said to her as the sound of the turbolasers were heard coming from all three ships.

"Tell me again, Renwil...why can't we just convince Jek 'Nrahom to side with us?" She asked the one question Renwil and the captain avoided, but decided to come with a clean answer, and a lie.

"He was...instrumental in the New Republic's attack on the Fortress. He disabled the turbolaser batteries defending the structure, causing your injuries." He replied.

"But we did manage to chase him off, my lady...he wouldn't be much trouble to us now. He's alone." The captain continued Renwil's response.

"Very well. If he was responsible for both the Fortress' destruction and my injuries, then I declare Jek 'Nrahom, and everyone who sides with him, an enemy of the New Empire. Traitors will be dealt with swiftly, and with no mercy! Allow everyone in the New Empire to know that!" She spoke up, gathering the attention of the entire command bridge crew, Renwil, the captain, and Ruby.

As the turbolasers began firing on the bunker, the New Republic soldiers heard and saw the lasers coming their way. The sergeant attempted to alert Torian and his superiors but wasn't fast enough as the bunker was destroyed, collapsing on everyone within. Lana had a villainous smile on her face, and let out a small chuckle.

The antenna dish had fallen down, losing its support to stay up as the structure up went in flames. All of the data and information of the Old Empire as well as the equipment, weapons, and supplies used by Jek's forces were now buried under all the rubble. And the secrets below were forever lost, and to never be found.

* * *

As the New Republic dropship flew towards Beacon Academy, Torian and Yang talked about the message and speculated what route High Command would take to dealing with this seemly resurrected Lana Beniko.

"But despite all that, it doesn't really make sense, Yang. I know that Skywalker killed Lana when the Fortress was destroyed, your...sister said that. Before she left." He replied to her speculation about what if Lana wasn't at the Fortress.

Yang sighed, talking about her sister was a subject she didn't really like to get on. But at the same time, she missed Ruby a lot, and was unaware of her death.

"I'm just speaking my mind, Torian. I mean we weren't there, right? So there's no telling if she was, I mean I'd believe my sister if she said that." She replied.

"Whatever happens, Yang, we should keep an open mind about High Command's decision. Whatever they decide anyways..." He finished.

One of the New Republic dropship pilots had walked through the door.

"Sir, we are making our final approach on the _Valkyrie_. We notified them of your arrival and High Command is waiting for you." He reported.

"Thank you, lieutenant." He replied.

Along the river leading to Beacon Academy was the _Beacon_ itself, ruined and left as a reminder of the damage a single Shadow Guard could do to the New Republic. The captain of the ship also perished, believed to have been killed by Jek before it was scuttled. After the second battle of Mountain Glenn, and the public now knowing that the New Empire might be back, the Kingdoms' militia forces were on high alert as well as the New Republic itself, which was now under the command of a military leader.

As the dropship was given clearance to dock with the _Valkyrie_ , Torian closed off their conversation by saying they'd continue it some other time to which she agreed. The doors opened and they made to the command bridge where they had High Command waiting.

While they were on the way, Ozpin and Ironwood were standing in front of the window on the bridge, looking out at the city of Vale with other MC80 cruisers visible.

"Guess this is the sight of when the Supreme Commander takes charge, James." Ozpin commented on the New Republic's sizable fleet above Vale.

"I'm just being prepared, Oz. You know this. Besides, with Leia...gone, this is now a military concern, not the Order's." He replied to his comment.

Ozpin sighed. "Its not me to say this, James, but that makes two of us. While I do think it is in your best intention to protect the people, I'd rather just keep the fleet out of sight and on stand-by." He replied.

An officer came up to them, getting their attention as they turned around. "Excuse me, sir, but everyone's ready." He said to them as they nodded.

"Thank you, Ward." He replied. They both had went to the command console.

Everyone was seated in their seats. Grand Master Luke Skywalker, Generals Han Solo and Lando Calrissian, Fleet Admiral Ackbar, the New Republic General of the Army, a few admirals and generals alongside some Jedi Masters who were commanders in the Defense Forces as well as three Huntsmen, and fireteam JNPR. James decided to start off the meeting first.

"Ahem. This meeting was called for a number of reasons, one of them being that Torian and Yang claim they have something that's much bigger than our current problems. They haven't told me yet but we'll know in a bit once they arrive." He said to the members of High Command as they waited.

"Permission to speak, sir?" Pyrrha asked Ironwood.

"Granted, Commander." He replied.

"I know you may have a plan already, but what are we going to do about the White Fang's raids on our supply freighters?" She asked about something that had been bothering the New Republic's logistics personnel since the first raid.

"I know you are worried about that, Commander. I've spoken with the colonel about it. You should speak to him later." He answered her question.

"I will, sir." She replied.

At the corner of his eye, he spotted Torian and Yang walk in and looked their way, causing everyone else to follow as well. Everyone's attention turned to them as they walked down to Ironwood. Torian saluted out of respect despite his position as a Mandalorian ally.

"Torian Cadera, glad you could join us." He said as he nodded in response to his salute.

"Thank you, Supreme Commander." He replied.

"Now that you're here, would you care to show us what you two found at the bunker?" He asked as Cadera loaded the message onto the console in front of them.

"After we captured the Imperials within the bunker Solo was kept in, we decided to poke around, see what they were doing, and all we found was data entries, logs, locations, all revolved around locating my younger sister Ruby Rose." Yang said, Luke and Ozpin began to think in their heads, the same with everyone else even JPR (Jupiter).

"And then after a while, the bunker received a message from what we think is a ship called the _Commander_." Torian continued. Luke, Han, and Lando then had an idea of what they might've found as they knew the _Commander_ was the flagship of Lana Beniko, and that it was a _Resurgent_ -class Star Destroyer.

"And this message?" The General of the Army asked.

Torian then played the message for them all. "Varin Cole, I am disappointed by your decision, it hurts me that you did not accept my invitation to be part of the resurrection of my Empire." He paused it before it was finished. Everyone had that one look on their faces upon seeing Lana. Luke was most definitely shocked.

He saw Lana die in his own arms that night, he was certain she was dead. Ozpin, James, Han, and JPR were also shocked, as Luke told them what happened. Hearing her say "resurrection of my Empire" had sparked a lot of thoughts within each of them, to think that Lana was resurrected was a much greater threat to the New Republic, Jedi Order, and the Mandalorians than anything else. Everyone turned to Luke, waiting for a response.

"I..." He was speechless. He didn't know what to say, knowing Lana died in his arms, he didn't want to believe she was still alive.

James turned off the hologram message. "I think... we all know my decision now." He said, everyone looked back at him.

* * *

A few hours later, Jek stood on a ridge overlooking the bunker. He saw the ruins in flames, still burning from the turbolaser fire hours earlier. He went with that his commander was dead, and all those who still followed him. The only thing he could do was contact Luna. And he did just that, and Luna answered.

"Luna." He said, catching the Faunus off-guard.

"M-my lord? Is there anything you need?" He asked.

"Yes. It appears that my...hideout was found. Is it possible for my arrival?" He answered and asked straight up, sounding strict.

"But wouldn't Jaina be able to sense your Force-sensitivity, my lord? She's Skywalker blood, isn't she?" He sounded concerned.

"I have been working on that. Empress Beniko gave me two lessons on masking my Force-sensitivity to match that of a weakling, to infiltrate our enemies. Its called Force Concealment." He remarked.

"Are you able to fully master this, my lord?" He asked curiously.

He sighed, getting out of the open. "I'll have to make do with what I have learned so far from the Empress, Luna. I will contact you again once I made my decision. Be prepared." He told him before ending the transmission between them.

He walked east towards the ocean separating Sanus and Anima from each other. Without a dropship, he had only one way to get to the other continent and that was to board a civilian ship, it also meant that he had to let go of his armour and helmet in order to blend in with the other people around him, much to his displeasure but it was the only choice he had.


	2. The Lost Sons

The northern region of Vacuo was the more secluded, a much more darker place than any of Vacuo. And there lived a tribe of Force-sensitives led by the first and second sons of Han Solo and Leia Organa, both equally powerful and strong in the Dark Side of the Force as their grandfather, Darth Vader.

A lightsaber had flown out of the hand of an unmasked individual as the masked one deactivated his.

"Your defense is getting weaker, brother. And you said you were improving." He said, disappointed.

"My defense is not what matters, Ren. What matters are my strikes! If I knock out Skywalker's lightsaber, my job will be easy." He replied, annoyed by his older brother's continued disapproval.

"Knocking a lightsaber out of someone's hand is the easiest thing one could achieve, Jacen! If you really want to best Luke Skywalker, you need to improve everything. Not just your defense, but your offense, your weaknesses, senses, instincts, all of it!" He began to shout. "Even without his lightsaber, he is still a threat." He finished, turning around and walking away.

Jacen, or rather Caedus Ren, watched as his brother walked off. He felt a lot of annoyance and hate towards him, something his younger brother always felt as well. Unlike Anakin, he didn't want to leave because he had nothing to go back too, and nothing he wanted back. In the Knights of Ren, he saw a future for Remnant without the Jedi Order. They weren't Sith, but rather considered dark Force users.

"Why the long face?" A voice came from behind.

He looked and it was his mentor Vergere, a female Fosh who was once a Jedi Padawan of Thracia Cho Leem.

"Kylo doesn't have any faith in my abilities. He says I'm weak, that my defense matches that of an Initiate." He replied to her.

"Oh, cheer up, Caedus. He's just hard-headed. He'll come around, but I have to admit...seeing you in action now, I can see what he's on about." She replied.

"Don't annoy me too, Ver. I'm well enough to defeat Luke Skywalker. My grandfather was the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader." He remarked about Anakin Skywalker, his grandfather.

"Even Luke Skywalker defeated him." She replied.

"Are you trying to annoy me?" He asked.

She thought for a quick second. "No. Just keep working hard on your techniques." She answered, walking off.

He watched her walk off as he did Kylo. He sighed as he went back to his quarters, thinking about what he wanted to do in order to "improve" himself a lot better in lightsaber combat.

It was Kylo, Caedus, and Vergere who formed the Knights of Ren as a result of Luke attempting to murder Kylo in his sleep, and led to his downfall to the Dark Side. However, this was just Kylo's point of view on the subject. And have since planned their revenge against Skywalker for his actions, training other Force-sensitives the Dark Side in order to best him in a duel, and to overwhelm him with numbers.

Outside of Kylo's house-sized tent, there was a trooper wearing all-black armour with a large black pauldron who was waiting for him to return as he was told to tell Kylo something, and seen him coming.

"My lord, you have a visitor. They are waiting inside." The trooper said to him.

He nodded his head for the trooper to leave and he did. He then walked into the tent and saw a Grimm-looking sphere covered with bone-like plates, having red tentacles with white sharp ends, and a single eye. He immediately knew who his visitor was. Salem.

"Kylo Ren." She said upon seeing him walk in.

"My Lady Salem, what do I owe this pleasure?" He responded, kneeling down towards her.

"Did you do as I asked?" She asked him, wanting confirmation for something she wanted him to do.

"Yes, my Lady. We've successfully infiltrated the New Republic, Skywalker's New Jedi Order, this...so called New Empire." He replied, telling her of his completed mission.

"Then tell me...what happened during the Battle of Beacon? What happened to Cinder Fall?" She demanded an answer from him, an answer she knew she wouldn't like.

"According to my mole, my Lady, Cinder Fall is...dead." He replied, still kneeling down.

She growled, slamming both of her fists onto her table in front of her, angered with the current status of Cinder Fall.

"If you sent some of your Knights with her to ensure that she would complete her mission, she would still be alive!" She shouted. Kylo got up.

"I told you! My Knights were inexperienced at the time! Have I sent them with her, they would've perished with her! And all I've worked to build will have been for nothing!" He shouted back at her, something all of her other associates never did.

Salem sat back, giving him a respectful hum. As much as she wanted the four Relics, and the power of the Maidens, she had a bigger problem to deal with: Ozpin and his Jedi allies, the New Republic, New Empire, and the splintered White Fang.

"I want you to continue to monitor our enemies, Ben. But before you ever try to make a move on Luke Skywalker or Ozpin, I want you to notify me first. Is that understood?" She said to him as he keeled down again.

"Yes, my Lady." He complied.

The Seer left his tent, disappearing almost immediately from sight of anyone, and presumably went back to Salem's domain where she herself was located at. Kylo sighed and thought about his plans for Skywalker and his Jedi Order.

"I'm gonna need more Knights." He said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile on the _Nora Valkyrie_ , Ironwood was talking with the New Republic General of the Army, Kenji, about what he had decided.

"If Lana Beniko is still alive then I fear that the Jedi Order may have assisted in her recovery, Kenji, and they might become a liability to the New Republic, and that she was once a student of Beacon herself. It would make sense because Luke Skywalker claims that only he, Ruby Rose and...Weiss Schnee were present when she was supposedly killed." He voiced his concern about the loyalty of the Jedi Order.

"Well sir, how should we go about to confronting them about it?" He asked.

"I'll have a word with Luke later, General. For now, we must keep a very close watchful eye on our Huntsmen Corps as well as our Jedi officers. Notify the professors and Jedi at Beacon Academy to disallow any of their students from leaving the school grounds. Until we can determine the loyalties of both the Jedi and Beacon Academy, they'll need to be kept at bay from our operations." He gave a set of orders for him to follow.

"Of course, sir. And what about this resurrected New Empire?" He sounded curious.

"I have our border units monitoring each and every second of border camera footage, and issued patrols as well. As for now our air units, squadrons are on high alert. The Rose Directive, Article 2 has been activated and issued to the entire Defense Force network." He answered.

Named after Ruby Rose, the Rose Directive, Article 2 was both a command directive and contingency order for if any remnant group of the New Empire was still operating after its defeat during the Battle of the Imperial Fortress. It would only to ever be issued during a time where the New Empire returned, and along with current events, it was issued.

"Very well. I'll notify Beacon Academy as soon as possible, sir." Kenji said, saluted before walking away from Ironwood.

James then stood, staring outside of the window as the Nora Valkyrie was overlooking Beacon Academy. The thought of one of his closest friends assisting the enemy was a threat too great to ignore. By pushing out the Jedi Order and Beacon Academy, as well as the New Republic's Huntsmen Corps, was a risky move he had to make, and risked his friendship with Ozpin. But he did what he had to do. For the New Republic, and the legacy of Leia Organa.

"May the Force be with you, my old friend." He said, looking out into the distant sunset.

* * *

The resurrected New Empire fleet had went up into higher orbit above Remnant, miles and miles away from the radar scanners of the New Republic where they could be alone. Lana was laying out her plans to dealing with the New Republic and its Jedi allies to her officers as well as Grand Admiral Emiisa Varanee.

"Now that civilian power is out of the way, we can only do so much damage against the New Republic. We'll need to be strategic in our next move. While I was recovering, have you all have a weakness in the New Republic?" She said to them and asked afterwards.

They all looked at each other for a few moments, thinking of any weaknesses they discovered but they did not do such intelligence towards the New Republic.

"Nothing? Are you all being serious? You have not found at least one weakness?!" She shouted, looking at each of them one by one. "You all had four months! Four! And you didn't bother to check!" She was angry with them, especially at Renwil.

"I think I know someone who might have answers, my Lady. He was with the traitor for past four months, they've been watching the New Republic." He replied. She looked at him.

"Bring him here, Renwil." She demanded.

"Of course, my Lady." He complied. He then went to contact the First Commander, Henley Onyx, to come and meet with the Empress.

* * *

"Of course, sir. I'm on my way." Henley replied, placing his comlink back on his belt. He then began walking with the Fifth Commander, Juth Jade.

"So what do reckon happened to Varin?" Juth asked Onyx.

"Died. The bunker was bombarded with the ship's turbolasers. It would be obvious he's dead." He replied.

"That fool. He should've just sided with the Empress instead of Jek! He would've been better off with us than him." He said.

"True. But what's done is done." He stopped as did Juth. "There's nothing we can do now. Our only best bet is to follow and obey the Empress." He replied.

"You know, if Jek is still alive, he might go to that Faunus, Luna. If you are going to the Empress, you should probably tell her about him." He brought up Luna to Henley.

"And if I do?" He asked.

"Jek will truly be alone. Cause remember, if Luna says Blake Belladonna is successful in doing what she planned then the White Fang civil war will be a one on one, and that will cause a lot of problems for the Empress' plans." He answered. Henley thought about it, and saw the potential threat in them.

"That's...that's good thinking, Juth. I'll be sure to notify the Empress when I can." He replied.

They both shook hands and went their own ways. Eventually Henley got to the Empress and Renwil, and they began to question him about the activities that Jek's faction performed on the New Republic.

"A weakness? Well in the three months we spent watching the New Republic, the only thing closest to a weakness we found was the New Republic Senate but without it, they now have more power than ever, my Lady. With this Ironwood in charge, they can whatever they want with military action." He answered her question.

"And no other weakness than that?" She sounded disappointed with him.

"Well... we did see R-" He stopped and remember what Renwil and the captain told him about Lana and Ruby. Renwil and the captain saw he was about to say Ruby Rose, and glared at him.

"Saw what?" Lana wanted to know.

Henley silently gulped. "...reconnaissance patrols in Atlas..." He randomly replied.

"Reconnaissance patrols in Atlas?! Recon?! You think recon is a weakness?" She shouted again.

"Forgive me, my Lady, I'm not thinking straight." He replied, looking down.

"Well start thinking straight, commander. You are dismissed. Clearly you aren't as resourceful as Renwil claims you are." She brushed him away with a wave of her hand as he walked off.

"In due time, we'll deal with the New Republic. Let's just focus on us first. We need to rally all of the others who made contact with us who claim to have been part of my Empire." She said, placing both of her hands behind her back. Ruby stood by her, still feeling concerned about what she remembered.

* * *

Near the destroyed bunker, Jek wanted to mediate on the decisions he had to make, by calling upon the dark spirit of his Empress, he needed straight answers from her. Channeling his negative thoughts away from his desires to exact his revenge on Luke Skywalker made it so that they would not attract the Creatures of Grimm to his location.

"My Empress...I need your guidance. I need answers." He said in a soothing voice. A few seconds later, a blue light appeared as he opened his eyes, and saw who he wanted to see.

* * *

All feedback is appreciated!


	3. The Betrayal

"I'm sorry, but what?" Ozpin asked Kenji who came to tell him about what Ironwood said.

"It would seem that since there is no one to officially confirm that Lana Beniko was killed by Luke Skywalker, we have reason to believe that both the New Jedi Order and your own Beacon Academy assisted in her recovery. This, obviously, cannot be confirmed. The Supreme Commander is only taking precautions." He replied to Ozpin's response.

"Can't argue with not being able to confirm it, General, there is no one but Luke, Ruby, and the late Weiss Schnee who can confirm Lana's death." He replied.

"Which is exactly why Supreme Commander James Ironwood wishes to minimize the activities of Jedi officers and Beacon Academy officials within New Republic High Command." He said to him, Ozpin felt betrayed.

"Are you saying that Ironwood is excluding myself, Luke, and professor Goodwitch from High Command?" He asked.

"Correct. These are trying times, Headmaster, with this sudden reappearance of Lana Beniko who was supposed to be dead, the New Jedi Order and Beacon Academy are hereby excluded from the benefits of the New Republic, and will be treated as civilians rather than military personnel." He told him the last part of what he had to say.

Ozpin sighed. "Very well, General. If the Supreme Commander wishes to speak with me about anything that pops in his head, he knows where to find me." He said to Kenji who nodded and walked out.

He then turned his chair around, looking outside of his office window, at the _Nora Valkyrie_ in the distance above the river.

"Like Order 66 all over again." He said to himself.

* * *

"I failed you, my Empress." Jek said on his knees.

"I always knew you were weak! Weak as the day I found you!"

"Forgive me for my actions, my Lady!" He shouted, placing his head and hands on the ground in front of him.

"Get up, you pathetic excuse of a protector. Stop feeling sorry about yourself! Get up and do something!"

"B-but Empress...I need your guidance. What should I do?" He asked the Force spirit in front of him.

"What your heart and mind tells you! Avenge everything we have built! The New Republic, Jedi, Mandalorian...even Renwil and these New Empire impostors, all must be killed!"

"But how? My troops are all dead. The New Republic found the bunker we hid in, and destroyed it all!" He replied to the spirit.

"Use, dominate, kill...do whatever you have to. Don't let my death be in vain!"

Jek's thoughts then sparked. He wanted to use Luna, dominate the White Fang, and ultimately kill whoever stood in his way. He noticed the spirit disappeared without saying anything. He then had a plan on how to proceed, and everything he needed was already in place. He needed only to say a word.

* * *

"That's the plan, High Leader?" Luna asked Blake as she had laid out a plan.

"Yes. If the rogue Lieutenant isn't going to listen then he needs to be taken care of." She replied.

"But how will we strike?" Cole asked.

"From what we can find from Isa's intelligence, the Lieutenant appears to have appointed several others to assist in maintaining the Reborn. Four targets. All of them are tagged by the New Republic as dangerous criminals." Jaina replied to his question, showing them a picture with all four targets.

On the picture she had shown them, the four targets were Violet, Nyan, Lisa, and Amber. Each of them were enough to take on Mandalorian warriors as described from both New Republic reports as well as Mandalorian warriors.

"If we can convince ladies to defect from the Lieutenant and his White Fang, we'll be able to run up on him. Its clear he won't join me so I see only one way." Blake said, catching everyone's attention.

"The Lieutenant will need to be killed. He's no longer a potential asset to you, High Leader." Luna replied.

"Correct. But we'll deal with him when we're finished with his lieutenants." She responded, nodding at him who nodded back.

Luna's comlink then became to beep, loud enough for everyone to hear. He had a feeling it was Jek, and didn't want to answer while Jaina was present.

"Are you going to answer that?" Cole asked. Luna looked at him.

"Its probably just nobody." He answered.

"If its your contact, Luna, I want to thank him for providing us the dioxis." Blake said to him as he looked over to her.

"Very well." He said, taking out the comlink and answered it, projecting a much larger holographic image of Jek, who was wearing different attire than his standard Shadow Guard combat armour.

"Luna. I'm in trouble." Jek said in an anxious tone. Seeing him, Jaina thought about him. About what she heard in Luna's mind last week, she had a clear picture he wasn't a Faunus.

"What is it, Jek?" He asked.

He was quick to think of a story in order to deceive Jaina, however due to his limited knowledge and training with Force Concealment and with Jaina's Skywalker bloodline, Jek needed to attempt to self-train himself to advance and increase its effectiveness.

"I got myself in some mess with the Shadow Syndicate. All of my hideouts were raided, I need a place to hide." He answered, deceptively.

"Excuse me." Blake said, catching Jek by surprise. He then looked her way.

"Oh, I had no idea I was in your presence, miss...?" He asked for her name.

"Belladonna." She answered.

"If you are Luna's boss then I do hope that the dioxis I provided kicked a good punch, did it?" He mentioned the dioxis.

"Yes. It...did work. I wanted to thank you personally for you being able to provide us the gas." She remarked about the dixois afterwards.

Jaina's thoughts began to spark. Although she assumed that Jek would be a higher ranked Faunus, she was wrong. And she felt strong resistance while trying to get a good clear picture on Jek. He sensed the same coming from her. But his resistance held her off for now.

"Well, miss Belladonna, I do hope you'll come to see me as being one of the more reliable type of criminals rather than the ones you'd see today. Luna's a good contact of me. I uh...hate to intrude but I need a place to hide." He asked her straight up.

The other Faunus in the room looked up at her, most of them were hoping she'd deny him sanctuary in their headquarters. Some of them just didn't really care much on what she should say to him. She had thoughts about Jek after he provided the dioxis, she wanted him as an outside asset as he could potentially help her White Fang.

"Of course." She said. Everyone looked back at Jek.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I'll make my way over there soon. Luna'll hopefully give me the coordinates?" He nodded, replying and looking back at Luna.

"I'll send them to you once we're finished here." He replied. Turning off the comlink and placing it back onto his belt.

"High Leader, forgive me for speaking like this, but are you mad? Are you seriously considering allowing this human here?" Isa spoke out.

"I agree with Isa. I don't want another human here. One's bad enough already." An unnamed Faunus agreed. Blake became furious.

"Jaina stays with me. As long as I am here, she will remain. And if Luna's contact doesn't try anything, he's welcome. Don't you two ever talk about my wife like that again. Understood?" She stood up, talking to both Isa and the other Faunus, who both looked down.

"Yes, High Leader." They both said in unison.

"Good." She replied.


	4. The Knights of Ren

Approaching a mountain somewhere in Mistral, the _Commander_ and its Star Destroyer escort came to a complete stop. They were meeting another Imperial officer who claimed he had a full platoon of Stormtroopers with him as well as two working AT-ST walkers and a single _Tartan_ -class troop carrier.

"Hello there, Empress Beniko. Its so good to see that you made a successful recovery. When I saw the Fortress explode, I had the feeling you were killed." The commander greeted Lana.

"Hm, thank you, commander. Its good to see that the New Republic did not hunt down you like the rest." She replied.

"And I am highly honoured to accept your invitation to rejoining the New Empire, my Lady. My forces are now yours to command." He said, saluting to her.

"We'll send down extra transports for your troops and everything else you have, commander." She nodded at his salute.

"Very well, my Lady. I'll prepare my forces and notify my patrols immediately." He said as his transmission ended.

"Things are started to look good on our end, my Lady. We'll only need to pick up just...three more, and the New Empire should be big enough to challenge the New Republic." Renwil reported on the size of Lana's resurrected New Empire.

"That is good." She replied. She held onto Ruby's hand and walked off with her. "Come, my love." She said as Ruby only nodded.

* * *

The body of a New Republic soldier fell to the ground as his allies kept on shooting towards a red blade which was deflecting the bolts back at them. They were fighting against all-black armoured troopers and five figures wearing black robes, all wielding lightsabers. A unit of New Republic soldiers responded to an alert given by a village chief about an attack.

"Look out!" A soldier said to his buddies.

In the blink of an eye, all three of them were pulled towards the figure who looked to be the leader. His lightsaber had crossguards, the blade itself looked unstable due to its cracked kyber crystal. He struck down all three soldiers with ease, deflecting the bolts back at the other soldiers still alive.

"They keep coming!" One of the soldiers shouted before he was killed.

The helmets of the black-armoured troopers were specialized in that they scrambled verbal communications as well as providing them tactical heads up displays as well as data displays featuring where the other troopers were. They pushed back the New Republic soldiers with ease, killing them one by one.

"Once the villagers are clear, fall back!" A sergeant shouted out orders as he took cover.

Kylo Ren and his four Knights tore through the soldiers without trouble, killing them with either their blades or deflected blaster bolts. The number of New Republic soldiers quickly went from 60 to 20 in under five minutes. 7 soldiers came up to Kylo, and started to fire at him.

He deflected the bolts back at them, walking up those near, cutting them down, disarmed the rest and Force-choked them as they tried to run away. Like Darth Vader, he was powerful but not invincible.

After a while, the villagers were captured by Kylo's troopers and were gathered in the center of the village. Two of his Knights brought an elderly man to him, the person they were searching for.

"Luna Tachibana." Kylo said upon seeing him.

"Kylo Ren." He replied to him.

"We both know why I've come." He said to him.

"The Knights of Ren are not for me...Ben." He replied. Kylo looked straight at him.

"So then you came here, hoping to use these people as shields?" He asked about Luna's choice of location.

"I had no intention to use them like that. My only intention was to find a safe haven from you, and your Knights of Ren. And in case you're still wondering, I'm not coming back. Your tribe of Sith wannabes isn't for me." He answered, speaking out against the Knights of Ren.

"Then you will come with us. If you refuse, they all die." He replied. The villagers heard Kylo clearly, and looked at Luna who looked back.

Luna knew why Kylo really came. Why he wanted him to come back to the Knights of Ren, the threat was too great for him, and didn't want to be responsible for it. But seeing that the villagers would die if he didn't cooperate, he had no choice.

"Fine." He said. The two Knights took him to what looked like a stolen New Empire Atmospheric Assault Lander.

Kylo nodded to his troopers as they opened fire on the villagers, killing all those who remained alive in a few seconds. Luna struggled to break free from the two Knights as he heard the screams of the villagers and the Ren troopers' blasters. But during the skirmish between the troopers and the New Republic soldiers, only one of them had survived, hiding underneath a house being held up by wooden supports. He sure had a tale to tell.

* * *

"Unbelievable." Luke said, placing down a newspaper on Ozpin's desk.

"Its the truth, Luke. Ironwood turned his back on us." He replied to the annoyed man.

"Why would we help recover Lana and just give her freedom to do whatever she wants? There are times I think that James doesn't have his head on straight." He remarked about James' military nature.

"Kenji said the only people who could actually prove Lana's death is yourself, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee. Though, we both know that miss Schnee is dead, and miss Rose is self-exiled." He replied.

"We should attempt to convince Ruby to come back. We'll send her sister!" He suggested.

"There's a reason why she self-exiled herself, farmer boy." A voice came from behind them. They both looked to see Qrow.

"Qrow. I didn't know you arrived." Ozpin said standing up, looking over Luke.

Branwen took out his flask and drank from it. "She doesn't want to be found, and wants to be left alone." He said, walking over to the desk.

"I can respect that, Qrow, but we need her now. At least her confirmation she saw Lana die in my arms." Luke replied to the seemingly drunk man.

"Yeah, I heard about what Ironwood did. Pushing you guys out. Guess he's nothing but iron now, huh?" He remarked.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Qrow. Is Yang hanging around here by any chance?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. She and I were dropped off by a New Republic security team. Guess they really are going with that we helped revive Lana." He said as he put away his flask into his jacket.

"Don't tell us you believe that, Qrow? We'd do no such thing." He replied.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is how Lana is still alive." Ozpin said, both of them looking at him.

"I can't explain it either, Oz. I struck Lana down with my own blade, she died in my arms. And we were all there when we lowered her body into the ground!" Luke mentioned the funeral they held, which only Beacon Academy stuff and Jedi attended.

"Why don't we just show James her grave? I'm sure it would be enough, wouldn't it?" Qrow suggested.

"And if he isn't convinced?" Luke replied to his suggestion.

"Then Ironwood is just an ingot." He responded.

"Ozpin, what do you suggest we do?" Luke turned to Oz, who was looking outside the window of his office, thinking about what he planned to do, and how to go about it.

He thought that both Luke and Qrow had good suggestions, but didn't think they would fly off as good as they thought. Sure, they could show James to Lana's grave as proof but knowing Ironwood, it wouldn't be enough. He thought about sending Yang to finding her younger sister, and bring her back but it was as Qrow said, she wanted to be left alone. But they would find nothing but a grave.

* * *

Back at where he killed Ruby Rose, Jek stood on the small cliff side, looking down at the grave he had made for her. He placed his own lightsaber on the grave spot beside hers. Out of all the winters that came and gone, this one was the coldest Vale would experience.

"Not all heroes overcome the evil." He said to himself. "I respected the way you stood up to my Lady. But when I learned...that...that you were responsible for the Empress' death, I...I grew anger!" He looked off into the ocean, closing his hands together into fists.

— _Flashback_ —

After ten minutes of Lana walking out of the large room and being locked in by a large steel door, the door opened. Ruby was looked up from the seat she was sitting on, hoping to see her sister, or Lana, it was neither. Rather it was Jek himself who walked with four other Shadow Guards by his side.

"It seems the Empress wasn't lying. You're actually here." Jek said to Ruby. "Not saying I never believed her." He finished.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked as Jek walked up to her.

"I, mistress Rose, am Jek 'Nrahom. I am the Empress' Supreme Commander. I command her army and fleet. I am also her personal Shadow Guard." He introduced himself to the old Rose.

"Why are you calling me mistress?" She asked, confused.

"The Empress demanded that I show you the same respect I show her. And the same manners." He replied to her confusion.

"Oh... okay." She answered, awkwardly.

Behind them, they heard troopers jogging by, talking about the battle of Beacon that occurred hours earlier, and of how they never faced targets that were actually firing back at them.

"But enough introductions, the Empress wanted me to show you to your quarters. I think you'll find them to be...nice and okay." He said as he escorted Ruby out of the throne room.

As they were walking, Beacon Academy looked entirely different to Ruby, and it wasn't Beacon no more, it was the Imperial Fortress. She noticed androids but they didn't look like the regular androids from Atlas. These ones were different almost entirely, from its scale, size, joints to its appearance.

"C-can I ask you something?" Ruby asked Jek as he turned his head right.

"What is it, mistress Rose?" He asked.

"You said something about a shadow guard earlier...what is a Shadow Guard?" She asked curiously.

"Ah. The curious type, I see? Well mistress Rose, I'll tell you all about the Shadow Guard, and what we do." He then went on to explain to her about the Shadow Guards and what roles they filled.

One of the most highly trained specialized soldiers in any empire before the New Empire, the Shadow Guards protected the Emperors and Empresses from all dangers, even those within an empire. Considered by many to wield limited Force-powers, they were formidable opponents as well.

"And that's our job, mistress. But just know if you ever betray the Empress, I will hunt you down myself and stick my blade right through your chest." He explained and gave a fair warning before they reached Ruby's quarters. "Anyways, here you are." He said as he opened the door.

She walked in and saw a small room, she looked around to find the basic essentials a bedroom had. A bed, lamp post, drawer for clothes, and a table with a chair.

"The Empress will be by later. So be ready." He said to her. A stormtrooper came up to Jek as more were running by.

He closed the door and locked it from the outside. Ruby saw no way of escaping the room and just sat on the bed, staring into the wall. Which is how Lana would find her once reaching her room in twenty minutes.

 _— Flashback End —_

Feeling the cold breeze blow by, Jek sat on the cliff side. Thinking of the moment he had met Ruby. More and more just thinking about the Rose, he began feeling...

"Regret?" He asked himself.

* * *

All feedback is appreciated!


	5. The Fall Maiden

Back where the Knights of Ren had lived for the past decade, the Assault Lander had set itself near the west side where there was a clearing with enough space. All of Kylo's Death Troopers, who took part in the attack, came out with the two Knights still holding onto Luna. He saw the familiar house-sized tents that they all lived in. The two Knights took him directly to Kylo's tent where they were going to interrogate him about what Kylo wanted.

"Are you mad?" He asked in response.

"I remember you once told me that you had inside knowledge of Beacon Academy...knowledge of their underground Vault." He replied to the elder.

"What? What do you want with the Vault? Are y- You want the Fall Maiden?" He had a clear view about Kylo's intentions.

"I hear these...Maidens hold immense power. Power I want. And now you will help the Knights of Ren gain that power." He said.

Luna chuckled. "Are you female, Ben? You do know what the word Maiden means, right?" He asked.

"I have someone perfect for the job, old man." Another Knight walked in who looked shorter than Ben, she took off her helmet, revealing a girl with hazel eyes. "This is Rey. She knew this Fall Maiden before I found her. She will become the new Maiden." He introduced his apprentice Rey.

"You can't just force the Maiden's powers into her, Ben." He replied to his plans.

"We don't have too, old man. Once this Maiden sees Rey, she'll be surprised and most likely on her mind. Those powers will then transfer to Rey once she's killed, and she'll practically be invincible." He remarked about the Maiden's powers.

"You're still hung up on being powerful as your grandfather, huh? Keep dreaming, Ben." He replied.

Kylo grew angry, lifting his hand and began to Force-choke to Luna for disrespecting him about his desire to be like Anakin Skywalker. Rey, and the other two Knights smiled as Luna couldn't do anything due to his hands being tied up to the chair. He stopped after a while, the old man began to cough, trying to catch his breath.

"As soon as you are finished being funny, old man, you will assist the Knights of Ren in reaching the Vault, and helping Rey gain the powers of the Fall Maiden!" He demanded.

"I-I will do no such thing. I refuse to be responsible for the destruction you will cause, Ben." He replied. "You may do whatever you wish to me, kill me if you have too." He finished.

Rey then activated her lightsaber, about to strike down Luna before she was stopped by Kylo.

"No. Killing him will be last resort, Rey. There are things we can do in order to persuade this troubled old man." He replied. One of the Knights closed the tent's door sheets. On that night, they began numerous attempts to persuade Luna to cooperate and assist them in getting into Beacon Academy's underground Vault.

* * *

"I am only going to ask you once. Where are the other remnants of the New Empire?" A New Republic second lieutenant demanded as he was recently promoted and charged with interrogating Varin.

"You never do quit, do you Mustang? I'll tell you, but on one condition." He replied.

"And what might that be?" He asked.

"I want to help the New Republic take down the other remnants. I'm not saying I want to join, but assist. And I want my Lieutenants beside me." He made a demand to the officer.

"I cannot guarantee your wish will be granted. High Command aren't so kind to Imperial scum like you." He replied.

"If that is the case then forget it. I'd rather be killed than tell you anything!" He spat in his face. The officer gave him a punch to the face.

He then walked out and went to where the other officers were as they were interrogating the two lieutenants. There were two security guards outside of the interrogation room Varin was in.

"How are things with the other two Imperials?" He asked the sergeant beside him.

"Well they aren't exactly talking, sir. One of them attacked our officers, and the other isn't speaking." He reported.

"What have you done to the attacker?" He asked.

"We threw him back into his cell. If he wasn't going to talk, then we thought we'd stop him from wasting our time, sir." He replied.

"Their commander made an interesting demand." They made a turn as they were on their way to the security brig. "He'll give us the information we need in exchange for participating in taking down any potential remnants of the New Empire." He said to him as they walked.

"I can't imagine how Commander Ironwood will react." He replied.

"Well of course knowing Ironwood, there's no telling how he'll react. If he does really want to take down the remnants then maybe he'll agree." He responded.

They later came up to the brig's door, opening to find security personnel and troopers going about their business. Many of the criminals caught by the New Republic were brought on the Nora Valkyrie for processing and were going to be sent to prison facilities built by the New Republic.

"Second Lieutenant." An officer came up to the lieutenant. His rank plaque identified him as Captain.

"Yes, captain?" He saluted.

"I heard one of the prisoners attacked one of your officers. How about the other two?" He asked.

"Their commander made a demand, sir. I think it should be brought up to the Supreme Commander." He mentioned the demand Varin made.

"Very well. Tell me, and I'll make sure it gets to the Supreme Commander." He replied.

"He'll exchange the information only if he is given his two lieutenants and would like to participate in the campaign against the New Empire remnants, sir." He told him what Varin demanded.

"That's what he wants, huh?" He sighed. "Very well. I'll relay it to the Commander. General Brigadier should be making her way up to the command bridge. Thank you, lieutenant. You may continue your duties." He was saluted as they both walked away from each other.

* * *

While waiting for Jek to arrive, Blake and Jaina remained in the High Leader quarters and lay down on the bed with each other, wanting to be alone.

"I have a feeling that Luna's friend can help us, Jaina." Blake said, holding onto Jaina as they were laying down in their bed.

"Maybe. Something feels really off about this Jek though, Blake." She replied.

"How so?" The cat Faunus asked.

"You remember when we thought that Jek might've been a higher ranked Faunus than Luna? Well from what I've seen, Jek's no Faunus like you, Blake. And its concerning." She answered.

"You're not wrong, Jaina. I did notice that too. What do you want to do?" She asked her wife.

Jaina thought for a minute. If Jek seem to have strongly resisted her senses, it would be clear that he is something else. And that was for both of them to find out on their own, one way or the other. They both felt a rumble that shook them, and got up and went towards the door. However before they could open it, an explosion went off and sent Blake and Jaina flying. The former towards a book shelf and was buried under the books and wood, unconscious, and the latter towards the desk, breaking it and weakened.

Four death troopers walked in, one of them killing an injured Honour Guard who survived the blast. "Look out for the targets. One has dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other has black hair and amber eyes." One of them said to the other troopers who all nodded.

They looked around the room, looking through the damaged furniture and opening the closets. The troopers spent a minute looking for the women before finding them both. They took them out to the dropship where there was a Knight of Ren coordinating the other death troopers as they easily overtook most of the Faunus there. The women were taken straight to the Knight who lifted their heads to get a good view on who they were.

"Are you sure that this is them?" He asked the other troopers.

"Yes. I'm positive." The Reborn Lieutenant walked out of the dropship as the Knight looked back.

"My master only needs the Skywalker girl, not the Faunus." He replied.

"We'll take the Faunus. We have plans for her." He smiled, sinisterly as the troopers loaded Blake onto the dropship.

Many of Blake's Faunus were taken prisoner by the Reborn White Fang while Jaina was the only one taken by the Knights of Ren. However, Luna and some Faunus managed to remain hidden from their obviously more powerful opponents. And the only thing they had to do was wait for a solution, and Luna saw that in Jek.

For Jaina, the Knights of Ren had darker plans for her in their mission to defeating Luke Skywalker and ultimately making Rey the new Fall Maiden, and with Luna Tachibana, their goal was close to being reached, and destruction approaching. For Blake, the Reborn White Fang wanted to make an example of her and the leaders loyal to her, and somehow try to absorb what would remain in her White Fang. For both of them, there was but a slight glimmer of hope.

* * *

Your feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
